


The Usual Please

by official_marcos_corpse



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Preciousmetalshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/official_marcos_corpse/pseuds/official_marcos_corpse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver wanders to a cafe. He finds Gold. Old feelings emmerge from his heart. One-shot. First fic. Constructive criticism appreciated. M/M yaoi. Blue as in the girl. Slight ooc. DISCLAIMER Pokemon is not owned by me. Not are the characters. I don't own jackshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Usual Please

"Welcome Madame, may I escort you to your seat?", the server asks.   
"Um, I'm a guy. But sure take me to a corner seat please." He places a menu on my table and I sit down. My waiter also apologized for his mistake. It was fine. I'm told my long, red hair made me look a little bit girly anyways.  
"I'll have a latte with 3 teaspoons of sugar".  
"Yes sir." I pull out my book, and start reading where I left off. After a minute or so a different waiter comes back with my order. He had golden eyes and a large grin on his face. His expression changed as he saw me.  
"Silver!? What are you doing in a cafe?"  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to relax, Gold", I answer briskly. He goes back to serving other people as I'm left to my devices. His uniform actually made him look good, in a sense, better than what he usually wore. As for me, I just wore a black jacket and denim jeans. Oh right shouldn't forget I have my gloves on too, as well as my glasses. After an hour or so, Gold's shift ended and, when he left, I followed.  
"Hey, Gold, hold on."  
"Hmm? Oh Silver! I'm assuming you wanna go back to the dorm together?" When he said that, he had on that grin from the cafe.  
"Yup, besides, I wanted to know what you did part time. I never see you again after our classes end until 6:30", I admitted.  
"Oh that? I took this job for a little extra money. Besides, with Christmas coming soon, I need to buy presents."  
We reached the dorm and unloaded our stuff. I started to get undressed in the bathroom. Gold just turned the Tv on and started watching a cartoon. I notice it's one I like and sat down next to him.   
I seemed to fallen asleep on top of Gold, which sucks. Why? Because when I wake up his face is in front of me and my cheeks matches my hair's color.  
"H-hey! You dumbass what were you doing?!"  
"Just checking to see if you were still asleep Silver. Geez", he sighed and continued watching something.  
**THE NEXT MORNING**  
"Uhh what the hell?" I woke up on the couch which was fine. But, a blush crept up my face as I saw what happened. I slept on top of Gold! I quickly got ready for school and woke him up.  
"Hey, dumbass wake up you have classes remember!”  
“Uhhh w-what? Silver?”, he yawned and woke up. I glared at him and he laughed a little.  
“Alright! I'm going don't get your panties in a twist”, he then went to the bathroom taking a shower. Yup, this was a typical morning, if I do say so myself.  
**A FEW WEEKS AFTER THAT**  
I went up to where Gold worked. The cafe's name was Precious Metals. It was odd, I admit, but I didn't care. I got to my seat from last time and ordered the same thing.   
“Here again Silver?”, he noted.  
"Yes, expect me to be here a lot during your shifts. It's just to relax by the way." Again I'm left to my devices. Yah, I can frequent here. It's quiet, warm and I can finish my homework here. The next few weeks Gold seems to be acting strange. Well, strange for him. I think it's because I'm a regular customer during his shifts. I took a sip from my latte and Gold takes a seat. It was odd because his shift didn't end until half an hour from now. He looks at me with a glare that sends heat to my face.  
"W-what do you want."   
"Silver, why do you always come here?"   
"To relax and find some piece and quiet," I lied. There was another reason. Something else. Someone else.  
“Silver, we've been friends for all our lives. I know when you're lying." His voice vibrated in my ears. The words carried heavy weight. He's right. You can't avoid it Silver. Ever since you met something clicked inside you.  
“Y-you're right. I was lying. I'm sorry but I can't handle it anymore," I confessed.   
"Gold, I don't just come here for a hot drink. I don't just come here for peace and quiet. I come here for a reason. And, well, that reason is you. I guess, all these years, you're the only one I've opened up to. Besides Blue I mean," this is it. No turning back. I have to go through this choice.   
"Silver? What do you mean?" At this point my face was covered in a red tinge. A tinge that rivaled my hair color.  
"This might sound weird but, I l-like you Gold. Not the b-best friend kind, b-but the 'more than friends' kind. You p-probably might think I'm weird as hell huh," I stutter as I get out words from my mouth. I stand up and,as I open the door, I left. But, I was already exiting the area.   
“Silver! I don't think you're weird! I-”, he was interrupted with the realization that I was far gone.  
"Saturday. After your shift. 7:00. Meet me in the Illex Woods," That was the text I sent him. I hope he goes.“I'll be waiting,Gold, don't fuck up.” With that last text I took a well needed nap.  
**THE WEEK BEFORE**   
I went inside a normal house. It had a lot of bright colors like blue and green in it.   
“Hey there, Silver!” I was greeted by a brunette I know as my sister. She wore a light blue tank top. This was paired with a red skirt and a white hat.  
“Hello Blue-sis”, I answered briskly.  
"Now now Silver, don't act like that to your sister. Now, I know you don't come to me to just hang. I know you. What's the problem?" She was right. That's why I could rely on her. She could read me perfectly so I don't need to explain much.  
"Well, from the look on your face, I think you have some relationship problems!", Blue exclaimed. "Ho ho ho! I think I hit the mark! So, Silver, who is it?" I started to blush and get a little nervous. I decided to break the news right now.  
“Blue, it's Gold. I don't know why but its him. No other person makes me feel this way. Like my heart is getting ready to pop or some shit," I admit.  
“Well, I've always thought you and Gold were close. But,that aside, go for it Silver. I don't really care if you're both guys. Silver, take notes. If you do ask him out, go through with it. Don't be afraid to make the first move. That's all I have, sorry little brother,” she apologized.  
“Thanks, Blue-sis, see you later.” With that I took my leave.  
"Tell me the results Silver!!," Blue yelled, "my little brother, in love, with a guy no less. He sure grew up to be a good person, in a sense." The brunette took her phone and dialed someone. A spiky, brown haired someone.  
"-Pesky woman! Don't butt into other people's affairs!"  
**SATURDAY 7:30 ILLEX WOODS**  
The wind brushes on my hair as I wait for an amber eyed ravenette. I sit down near the middle of the woods, towards the left of the gravel pathway. It was around 7:37 when I saw his silhouette. Gold wore his uniform, probably out of rushing to get here. It was simple. A tuxedo and a yellow bowtie.  
"You dumbass. At least dress normally. Besides, I would have waited…"  
“No way! I didn't want to be late!” I don't want to prolong this any longer. It's time I tell the truth. The whole truth.  
“Gold, I called you out here because-”, I was interrupted by a kiss from the noirette himself.  
"I know. Because I, because I love you too! It's the same for me! Ever since we met I felt something special towards you ," Gold confessed. I couldn't believe it! The feeling was mutual! We kissed each other again. I gripped his back as he leaned forward. (I was smaller than Gold by the way.) We stopped to catch our breath. Both of us were gasping for air.   
"You tasted great Silver," Gold laughed.  
"Just so you know, this relationship is slow. You won't be getting in my pants anytime soon," I blushed. Gold touched my chin and, with a grin, smiled.  
"Or maybe, I can get into them right now?" His devilish grin and sexy tone made my blush darker. After my confession, we start to walk away from the woods, hands intertwined.   
“Gold”  
“Hmm?”  
"I came over during your shifts just to see you."  
“I know, Silver."  
**OVER IN THE DISTANCE**  
A certain spiky haired boy and a pesky woman were near the scene that took place.  
"Yes! He did it! My little Silver did it!"  
“Tch pesky woman. Stop meddling in stuff that's none of your business," the young man replied.  
“Oh but you forget! I'm his sister, so I'm obligated to do this!”  
“Tch pesky woman!”  
“Shut it Green!"


End file.
